


What Happened Last Night?

by Blackelaments159



Series: Love In Other Dimensions [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Bisexual Female Characters, Kurama is a good bro, Multi, Yukina and Kazuma can vouch for him, Yukina's frank discussion of sexuality in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackelaments159/pseuds/Blackelaments159
Summary: Two Sailor Scouts, a psychic, and a demon have lunch in a cute cafe. Sexualities are explored, Ami is embarrassed, and realizations are had.





	What Happened Last Night?

**Icetomeetyou** : Would you like to get lunch with me and Kazuma tomorrow?

**Icetomeetyou** : Your friend Ami’s invited, too, if she’d like to come.

**JupiterAscenting** : That sounds perfect! She’s at a dinner party with her mother tonight, and lunch tomorrow will be the perfect opportunity to find out how it went! Let me ask her!

Makoto grinned down at her phone. She’d really liked Yukina, the girl was tiny and sweet, and Kuwabara, despite his tragic fashion choices, had seemed like the type of guy Makoto has always wanted for a boyfriend. He was tall, honorable, and respectful, but still apparently had a wild streak, if Mr. Urameshi’s stories about their middle school years as punks were any indication.

**JupiterAscenting** : Yukina and Kuwabara invited us for lunch tomorrow, you in? And before you say anything about needing to study, you said it yourself that we were all more than prepared for finals… except Usagi, and you know she has a date with Mamoru.

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : …Sure.

Makoto frowned down at the little chat bubble on her screen. She’d been expecting something a bit more eloquent from Ami, and worried about how the dinner party had gone. Surely it hadn’t been that bad.

\-------

Kazuma’s been gossip friends with Keiko long enough recognize the look on Makoto’s face as Ami joined them in the cafe as ‘Bitch, share.’ The group hang out had been his idea, rather than the 2 on 1 date Yukina had originally wanted to plan. (“Babe, no one wants to be the third wheel to a couple, and that’s probably how she’ll see it.”) They were at a small Cafe he, Yukina, and Keiko would often go to complain about Urameshi and, if he’d been particularly difficult about information or generally being unhelpful, Kurama. Sometimes Shizuru joined and they’d extend their complaints to Hiei’s lack of visiting lately. But it was mostly Uramashi.

“Alright, spill. How’d last night’s dinner party go?” Makoto was gesturing at her shorter friend with the cute little fork that had come with her dish, eyes narrowed. Ami deflated with a strange little groany, whimpery, whining sound that he would never have expected to hear from the girl.

“It wasn’t a dinner party.” Makoto blinked at her with raised eyebrows and a slowly widening grin, like she couldn’t believe her luck. Ami repeated the weird little noise again, like she would give anything to not have to say this, but had no choice in the matter. “It was an attempt to matchmake me with their elder son.” Makoto gave an excited squeal that Ami flinched away from.

“Wow. How ugly is this guy if  _ that’s _ your reaction,” Kazuma found himself saying, taking in the way Ami had slumped down into her seat and petulant way she was refusing to meet her friend's eyes. Both girls blinked up at him.

“Um, well, he’s not really. He was ridiculously attractive, actually, like…” She chewed lip slightly, eyes screwed upwards in concentration as she thought of someone to compare her mystery date to. “I don’t know, a mix of Z and K? With a touch of Haruka and Michiru? It’s really hard to describe really.” Makoto’s eyebrows had risen with each initial and name, so they obviously meant something to her, but he and Yukina were left completely out.

“So basically, he looked strong but also so pretty that when you look at him you can feel it killing off your brain cells.” Kazuma blinked at the explanation.

“Then I don’t get it. Why are you so unhappy about getting set up with a good looking guy?” Makoto grinned.

“His looks aren’t the issue here, Kuwabara.” Yukina leaned forward next to him, and he could practically taste the question on her lips. Their reaction to it would likely color every interaction they had going forward.

“Do you prefer to date women, Ami?” Neither girl skipped a beat or flinched at all. Makoto shook her head with a small smile, and Ami huffed.

“I don’t have a preference for any gender, I simply prefer not to date. Period.”

“... Ami, have you considered the fact that you might be asexual? And that you may want to inform people of that?” Ami blinked at Yukina in confusion. Makoto joined her.

“Pardon?”

“People who are asexual aren’t sexually attracted to other people. They simply don’t want sex. Many of my mother’s friends were asexual, and it’s perfectly normal. I’m sure if you told your mother, she wouldn’t try to force you into dating.” Here, Yukina’s eyes narrowed and her voice took on a slightly darker edge. “And if she does, then you need a different mother.” By this point, what Kazuma can see of poor Ami’s face not covered by her hands or hair is bright red, and Makoto is giving her a considering look.

“Ami? Is that what it is? Are you-?”

“NO!” Her hands clap back over her mouth at the outburst, obviously embarrassed. She eases them away from her mouth to hiss at her friend. “No, I don’t think I’m asexual, I just don’t want to date right now. What is wrong with me just wanting to concentrate on me, my studies, and my platonic friendships for right now. I’ll have plenty of time for romance after I’m out of school… Now can we  _ please _ talk about something else. Anything else.” Almost as though it was answering her prayer, her phone chimed, and then again a moment later. Her eyebrows furrowed but released as she looked at her phone and then rolled her eyes as she opened her phone and slid it to Makoto.

\-------

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : It really was nice meeting you last night.

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : This is Shuichi, by the way. I hope you don’t mind, your mother gave me your handle.

Ami wanted to cry with frustration. She thought she’d escaped last night. For a couple days at least, until her mother gave Mr. Hatanaka her phone number to give to Minamino. (She was  _ not _ going to call him Shuichi, she didn’t care what he said.) She noticed Mr. Kuwabara reading the conversation upside down from where her phone sat in front of Mako, and before she could take said phone back, his jaw dropped.

“Wait, but that’s- Shuichi Minamino? The guy your mom tried to set you up with is Shuichi Minamino and you’re  _ mad about it _ ? Man, you weren’t kidding when you said he was ridiculously attractive.” Makoto blinked up at him, then glanced carefully between him and Miss Yukina.

“Wow, Kuwabara, I didn’t know you swung that way.” He blinked, looking confused for a moment, and the blushed furiously. Miss Yukina simply shook her head.

“Kazuma prefers women. I have no real preference myself. It’s just a universally accepted fact by those that know Kurama, that on a scale of 1-10, he’s a certified 20.” Ami choked back a giggle at the song reference she really wasn’t expecting the other girl to know. She’d have to get to know her better.

Both of them pulled out their own phones, and when they turned them around, showed pictures of the man in question. Mr. Kuwabara’s was a picture of Minamino gently tending to a rose bush, and Ami noted that it was also the avatar picture next to the messages the man sent her. Miss Yukina, however, showed a group picture of four men. Mr. Kuwabara was obvious, towering over everyone in the picture with his bright orange pompadour, as was Minamino, with his long blood red hair and deep green eyes and delicate features. She also recognized Mr. Urameshi, from the ramen shop last week, with his hair slicked back and a cocky grin. The fourth, and shortest, man in the photo was the only one she hadn’t met yet, with spiky black hair, eyes as red as ChibiUsa’s, and a bandana across his forehead. Ami did a quick calculation of his height based on where he stood with the other three and figured he was likely about the same size as herself.

“Oh, wow, Ami,  _ this _ is the guy your mom tried to set you up with?” Oh no. Ami knows that dreamy voice. And when it’s directed at a potential date for Ami, it’s even more terrifying than Mina’s almost violent insistence on LOVE because Ami can almost never say no to her best friend. Ami notes Miss Yukina and Mr. Kuwabara glancing at each other, looking almost worried. “He’s  _ exactly _ your type, don’t tell me you really said no!”

Ami took a moment to remind Mako in fast-paced Mercian that her type tended to be an enemy for at least part of whatever time they knew each other for, and that several of them had tried to kill or otherwise harm Usagi, then switched back to Japanese and launched into a rundown of last night.

“Oh, no. You  _ didn’t _ ,” came Mr. Kuwabara’s horrified response to her final declaration to her mother. “What’d he say to that?” She told him, going over the details of that sharply polite smile and those gleaming eyes. “Welp,” he said, settling back into his seat, “you’ve lost.” Miss Yukina nodded sagely next to him.

“Excuse me?” Mr. Kuwabara sighed at her.

“Look, Shuichi’s literally the smartest guy I know, no way I’d’ve gotten into college without him helping me study, and you issued him a challenge, and he accepted it. I know you didn’t mean to, but you did. And the only thing that guy loves more than a challenge is his mom. I honestly think you’re the first girl he’s met outside of our little group of friends, who didn’t immediately try to jump in his lap at the prospect of dating him. He’s not gonna give up.” He frowned, eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed, nodding decisively, like that was that. Miss Yukina leaned forward.

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s a good man. A kind man. I honestly don’t think he’ll do anything to make you uncomfortable, and he’s not the type to only want something because he was told ‘no’ and then drop it once he has it. He just prefers to work for what he has, and wants a relationship that isn’t based entirely on his partner being obsessed with his looks.” She paused thinking about it for a moment. “I’ve never even known him to date, and I’ve known him since he was 15. Have you, Kazuma?” He shook his head. “And we were thinking of introducing the two of you, as well. I think you’d be a good match.” Ami blinked at the last part, surprised.

It was obvious from the way that they spoke about him that they liked him. Trusted him. But Ami didn’t want to date, she wanted to study. She wasn’t going to give up. She was going to stand her ground on this.

Ami refused to speak any further regarding Shuichi Minamino, redirecting the conversation to Mako’s opinion of the cafe they were. Mako dove in, discussing the setup and decor with a critical eye. Ami watched Mr. Kuwabara and Miss Yukina as they interacted with her friend. They both blushed anytime Mako directed her attention their way, and kept glancing at each other when she didn’t, feeding off the other’s nervous energy.

She glanced at the chat box in front of her.

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : Apparently, we share a couple of mutual friends.

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : Do we now? And which friends would that be?

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : Yukina Koorime and Kazuma Kuwabara.

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : … How on earth do you know Yukina and Kazuma?

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : They appear to have a crush on my best friend.

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : They found their third?

She blinked, glancing up at the other occupants of the table. Miss Yukina was giggling and looking slightly dazed at something Mako was saying, and Mr. Kuwabara was looking awed at his luck.

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : Third?

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : … They’re polyamorous. And last I knew they were looking to form a steady triad. Do me a favor and help me save them the heartache before they get in too deep. Do they have any chance at all? Kazuma’s strait, but Yukina doesn’t really have a preference so I’m assuming your friends a girl. Is she only into men?

Was Mako only into men? Ami thought about it, but really couldn’t be sure. While she didn’t think any of her fellow scouts were 100% straight, the only ones she knew for a fact were lesbians were Haruka and Michiru. The idea of any of the other’s being bi was entirely up in the air.

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : It’s hard to say, honestly. I’ve only heard her talk about wanting a boyfriend before, but she also has an issue with men being intimidated by her. If they’re serious about wanting a relationship with her, they need to sit her down and spell it out for her. She’s not going to consider either of them if she thinks it’s an exclusive relationship.

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : Thank you, Ami. I’ll keep that in mind when they inevitably come to me for help.

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : I also met Mr. Urameshi.

**MinaminoNotHatanaka** : 1.)I’m sorry. 2.)Do the universe a favor and never, ever call him that to his face. The respect will go to his head and the weight of his ego will crush us all.

**Soldier_of_Wisdom** : Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we?

She can do this. She can be friendly without letting him win. New friends never hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I forgot to mention in my headcanons that, with the exception of Actual Lesbians Haruka and Michiru, all of the scouts are bi. Sorry, I don't make the rules.
> 
> Ami kinda shows it more than the others, seeing as most of the guys she likes are easily confused as women (Zoicite, past life) or transform into women (Taiki/Sailor Star Maker was her favorite starlight) and I always read her as being far more into Michiru than Haruka whenever they were introduced. Her type is feminine looking men who can kill you with their brains. Or their hands, for that matter... Y'know what, lets just go with Pretty But Deadly.
> 
> Bonus points if you catch what song Yukina was referencing.


End file.
